The main focus of the research is on understanding how input to the human visual system is coded, how it is used to determine the output from the central nervous system to the motor system, and how the phenomenon of visual perception is determined by this process. There are currently two main groups of experiments being conducted. One of these is concerned with understanding the oculomotor control system with the goal of being able to understand better the content and specificity of content in the efferent commands before they are monitored by the visual system and the extent to which control is exercised more peripherally. The other is concerned with studying the effects on visual perception of controlled alteration of the relation between the input and output in the visual system.